Morphing Thru Time
by Essence of Courage
Summary: Someone is calling to Link through his dreams... and she won't stop until he answers. The young Hylian leaves to the Lost Woods, curious as to why the girl keeps calling for him, saying he is her only hope.. R&R!!!
1. Explanation Leads to Horrible Temptation

D'ello!! This is my first Zelda fic that isn't a crossover! Yay! You don't care! Anyways, it's dark, and strange at first so.. gimme a break plz... It's been so long since I was obsessing over Legend of Zelda! R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Explanation that leads to horrid temptation..  
That voice..  
  
So hollow..  
  
Who is she?  
  
Why am I hearing.. seeing this..?  
  
What does she want!?  
  
"The essence of courage.. only chance.. come to me, hero"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sweat beads lined his burning forehead as the morning sun rose over the forbidden forest; home to the Kokiri. The young boy sat bolt upright, breathing uneasily.  
  
"That dream again.."  
  
He flicked one of his blonde bangs to the side and out of his line of vision as he looked around his home. It was as if he had never been there before. The faint twinkling light from his friend, Navi, caught his eye and he turned to face her.  
  
The fairy frowned to him, "Link.. are you feeling okay?" she asked, concerned for her friend.  
  
"I had that dream again.. this time, I heard her true voice.." Link began, bringing his bright blue eyes to the floor.  
  
"You still don't know who she is, or what she wants?" Navi chimed, landing next to Link on his bedpost.  
  
The Hylian shook his head, "Ever since I came back to live in the forest, and Saria became the Sage.. I keep having that girl.. that creature haunting my dreams, calling me to her.. Navi, I'm so confused. What does she want with me? The place.. it's like I've been there thousands of times.. and she knows; she knows who I am.." he stood up and tucked his braided ponytail into his green elf-like hat, then pulled on his usual Kokiri attire, the green tunic and dark brown boots. Link, after becoming the hero of time, and returning the ocarina to zelda as well as the master sword to the temple of light, he had moved back to live in Kokiri forest for eight long years. The Hylian had grown to age 15 now, and yes, reaching such an age and being the specie that he was, he was now much taller than most of the Kokiri children that inhabited the forbidden forest he called his home now; bwahaha, including Mido.  
  
"Link.." his fairy fluttered up to him. "Explain to me what happens when you dream of this strange girl.." she requested of him, raising a small brow.  
  
Link sighed, sitting on the floor next to his bed, "Well.. it kind of goes like this;"  
  
"I'm in the lost woods around midnight, There's all sorts of sprytes, and fairies.. flying around me. It's cold; I can see my breath leaving my mouth as I trudge on.. I go deeper and deeper into the forest until finally I make it to the Forest Temple. So, I just sit down on the lone tree-stump under the entrance, and somehow I pull out the ocarina of time and begin to play some strange melody I've never even heard of before.." He closed his eyes, trying to keep from getting to into his explanation, "And suddenly, I hear a soft, almost muffled voice.. calling for me.. saying 'The essence of courage is my only hope.. please.. come to me..' then I start to hear the same song I was playing on the ocarina in the distance.. but it sounded like it was coming from behind the temple! I stand up, and head for it, but I always wake up.. I don't know what's behind it.. what's causing this dream to plague me.." he sighed lightly, and leaned back a bit.  
  
Navi looked down for a second, "..How about we think more of it in the morning? It's about 10:30 pm, Link. you need quite a bit more sleep.." she suggested.  
  
Link nodded, yawning, and crawled back up into bed. "See ya, Navi.." he said, and watched his long-time friend fly out the door. The hero of time stared at the ceiling of his house for what seemed like forever, thinking of that dream he kept going on and on about. "I should go.. go find out for myself who she is.." he whispered out loud to himself. He rolled over slightly and looked out the window to see the position of the moon, and came to the conclusion that it was now 11:15. "Gods.. I've been doing nothing forever." He spoke out loud to himself again. He sat up, and leaned forward on his knees, resting on his elbows. His eyes drifted to his gilded sword and Hylian shield. "Ohhh.. What will it hurt?!" He sprang up, curiosity filling him, and he swung his sheath on his shoulder, as well as his shield on his back, and headed out the door, headed for the Lost woods..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chappy 1 complete! ^^;;; Heh, I hope you like so far! Sorry I ended it so quickly, it's like.. 1:23 am, so I'm kinda tired. Stick around for Chap 2, up soon!!! Review!! ;-;!!! 


	2. Saying No to A Cry For Help?

Greetings, all! Ye Goddesses, it's been a while!! Sorry about that to anyone who wanted me to continue. I want to make a correction ^^;; I said in the last chapter that Link was 15. he's not. He's 18 now. *nods* So yeah. Enjoy tha second chappy! You'll finally get to see who's been plaguing Link's dreams! Enjoy!!!  
  
~~~ Chapter 2: Saying No to A Cry For Help?  
  
The young hylian known as Link made it into the Lost Woods, his small ponytail tapping lightly against his shield which rested over his sword. He had left his hat back at home; he was rarely seen with it anymore.  
  
Link darted through the lost woods easily finding his way to the Forest Temple entrance, and stopped.  
  
Silence.  
  
The hylian's eyes drifted around the area, scanning everything closely just as he did in his dream. Howls of wolfos in the distance sounded from deep within the woods. But what direction? Link turned to face the temple, and suddenly felt a freezing gust of wind lash out at him. His eyes closed tightly, and he threw his arms over his face, wincing ever so often as the winds kept blowing at him.  
  
He felt the winds cease all at once. A few seconds passed, and Link slowly removed his arms from his line of vision to take another look at the temple, then down below the entrance. His breathing was challenged it seemed now. The temperature around him felt as if it dropped below zero, out of no where.  
  
Another howl. This time louder. Link spun around to find two large white wolfos standing over him, growling fiercely and stretching their claws. With bared fangs, one of the wolfos snapped at Link before a snap from behind Link caused it to back off at once.  
  
".. It's about time you answered my call, hylian.." A slender and tightly curved female figure slowly came into view as Link turned to see who it was. Link's eyes widened as his eyes took her form in.  
  
The female looked about 6'3, a bit taller then our hylain hero. Her eyes were a glowing ice blue and had emerald green stripes over her cheeks and forehead. Curved ram-like horns grew out from behind quirked wolf-like ears and curled slightly outwards to just past her chin. Long cerulean hair lay flat down to her knees, where a matching wolf-like tail swayed down at her ankles. She wore a revealing cowhide top, with just one small strap over her shoulder to hold it up. A long, cowhide skirt looked to be made by just wrapping a bit up and sewing ends together to keep it up as it hung jaggedly to just past her knees. On her wrists she wore several silver bracelets, one of which resting a white crystal inside it. Her feet kind of grew out and became more wolf-like, with large claws similar to the wolfos' at the tips. The fur on her ears, tail and wolf-like hind legs were a shotgun barrel gray color. Her ears twitched slightly and she motioned for the white wolfos to come to her sides.  
  
Link just stared. 'Who is she? Is she who has been calling me in my dream..?' He pondered, gulping out loud. She was beautiful, but that was besides the point! What did she want with him??  
  
"A-are you..?" Link tried to speak, but his insides felt frozen.  
  
"Hnhn.. If you are referring to the one who requested your help while you were least occupied.. Yes.. I am her. Don't worry, hylian, you'll quickly get used to this temperature. Our types are at our best when in this type of temp." The creature bowed a bit, grinning.  
  
Link forced himself to speak, and, oddly enough, DID start to get used to the sudden freezing temps! "What are you? .. What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
The girl frowned suddenly and narrowed her eyes, "hylian! You make it sound like I don't belong!"  
  
"But.. I've never seen you here in the lost woods.. and these white wolfos.. never have I seen then this.. big" Link gave her a blank look, but got to his feet.  
  
"..That doesn't mean we don't exist..." The girl raised a brow. "Allow me to introduce myself, hylian.. I am Calypso, of the seventh frontier guards. I am responsible for the protection, of our high goddess, Callas, my mother. I am also of the very few goddess wolfos." Calypso kind of smirked, seeing Link's dumbfounded look. She stepped lightly over to him, "Do you posses a name, hylian?"  
  
Link blinked to her, and nodded, "..I.. I'm Link" He paused, "You're.. a wolfos?"  
  
Calypso nodded, "Though being a shapeshifter I found a way to take on this anthro form.."  
  
The hylian took a few steps back, and unsheathed his sword and took out his shield. "What do you want with me? Why did you call me!?" He demanded.  
  
The two wolfos standing behind Calypso braced themselves to attack if necessary, growling.  
  
Calypso was confused, "What do you mean to say it that way, Link? I mean no harm. If you're willing to cooperate with us.." Her fingers tapped together. "And how witless of me not to mention why I called you.." the wolfos girl inhaled shallowly, and closed her eyes, "Since there has been peace in Hyrule, something has slowly taken over our deity's body, and has brought her to be unusually hostile, and hateful to her people. She even subjects them to years of torture.. She even has started speaking to the seventh frontier guards about a move into Hyrule to take it over. Link, you must-"  
  
"Give it up or we'll kill you, blah blah.. I know how it goes! If your deity gets hyrule, she'll leave your people alone, and instead subject all of Hyrule to it!" Link raised his sword.  
  
Calypso growled, pressing her ears back, "That's not it at all! Don't be so difficult! We wolfos know what a great hero you are to this world! We'd like your HELP with our deity.. We.. I.. want your help.."  
  
Link still glared, "Why would I want to help any wolfos?! They're nothing but ravenous wolves who kill innocent people and eat them, or just leave them! You're all nothing but malicious, tricky little thorns in Hyrule's side! If you're such a great sorceress and GODDESS even, why can't you and you're wolfos people take care of it!?" He crossed his arms, after re-sheathing his weapons.  
  
The goddess Calypso growled fiercely, "This isn't like you, hylian!! I've monitored your entire stay in the forest! Wolfos aren't blind malevolent killers! We kill when we are threatened! You understand what I'm saying!? We can't kill our own deity! We need your help to find out what's wrong, and see if you can help fix it! .." She sighed. "You still don't believe a word I'm telling you, do you?"  
  
"Not a word.. I still think all you want is for me to go investigate your goddess, Callas, then, in her 'blind rage', she kills me.. so all of your people flock out here in Hyrule and take over!" the hylian concluded.  
  
"..Fine then.." Calypso almost whispered between fangs. Then she spoke in wolfos to the two white wolfos still sitting behind her, " ~We WILL have this hero's help.. he's our only hope, after all..~" She looked back to Link, "~And I guess there's only one way he'll listen to us..~" She returned to speaking hylian, "Link.. go home then. You feel as if there's no way you'll consider helping us in our time of need, although our younger wolfos trainees go out of line at times.. just forget it. I tried. I trully thought you were a genuine hero.. one who didn't choose sides, you know.. "She shrugged, "Just fought for what was right." With that, Calypso pointed a finger to Link and the hylian felt an odd sensation go through his body then suddenly cease as Calypso turned and began to glow an eerie white.  
  
Link just watched her go, sighing harshly. He stayed until he made sure they were gone, before he began to head back to Kokiri Forest.  
  
~~~ Well MAH goodness! X3.. That wasn't like Link at all! I mean, I know they're wolfos, but still. anyhow!! What's Calypso done to him, huh?! She's not the type to give up on a decision that easily so. yeah! =D Next chapter up soon! I promise! 


End file.
